


Prankster Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Prankster Avengers

Clint is a prankster at heart.   
He enjoys making people laugh.   
Especially in a hard boiled place,  
Like Shield.  
His place of employment,   
Is extremely serious.  
Granted every one was a spy,  
But they needed a few laughs.  
So Clint played pranks.  
After the Avengers were formed,   
Clint met Tony,  
Who was a prankster himself.   
Both got on Fury's nerves.  
But it made people smile.


End file.
